


Day 359 - Straight from the horse's mouth (2/4)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [359]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, Hurt, M/M, No John (sorry), Snarky!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As far as cryptic explanations go, Greg is pretty sure that he has heard them all.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 359 - Straight from the horse's mouth (2/4)

As far as cryptic explanations go, Greg is pretty sure that he has heard them all. He works together with the master of cryptic explanations after all.

Or at least he was pretty sure that he had heard them all until Sherlock came into his office looking like he had been run over by a train.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“French.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“They were French.”

“Who was?”

“Do keep up! The jewels that we found last week.”

“Jewels.”

“Yes.”

“Last week.”

“Yes.”

“And that is connected to you looking like someone used you as his personal punching bag how?”

“Why would that be connected?”

Greg pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had adopted from John, and silently counted to ten.

“Because I asked you what happened and you said ‘French’.”

“Yes.”

At this point Greg felt the urgent need to methodically hit his head against his desk.

“Can I assume then that the French jewels are not connected to how you look? And that you are not going to tell me what happened?”

“Don’t you have a report to write now that I have solved your case for you?”

And here Lestrade gave up and therefore never found out the truth about why Sherlock was limping and why his face was all bruised.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'French'.


End file.
